Memory is one type of integrated circuitry, and is used in computer systems for storing data. An example memory is DRAM (dynamic random-access memory). DRAM cells may each comprise a transistor in combination with a capacitor. The DRAM cells may be arranged in an array; with wordlines extending along rows of the array, and with digit-lines extending along columns of the array. The wordlines may be coupled with the transistors of the memory cells. Each memory cell may be uniquely addressed through a combination of one of the wordlines with one of the digit-lines.
A problem with highly-integrated DRAM can be that capacitive coupling occurs between tightly-packed conductive structures. It is desirable to develop new architectures which address such problem, and to develop new methods for fabricating the architectures.